Kinmotsu
by Mistress Amaya
Summary: It was forbidden. The Clan would never let this abomination to happen… to have these feelings for her... even if she felt the same. But he didn’t care, not about them or anyone else for he loved her, he loved his dear Imouto so much…ItachixKagome
1. Prologue: Innocent

_Salutations!_

_This is an InuYashaxNaruto Crossover featuring Kagome as the main character. This a prologue and is not an actual chapter so please don't complain about the length, it is rather a little preveiw to get a handle on the response._

_**Pairing:**ItachixKagome_

_**Itachi:** 18_

_**Kagome:** 15_

* * *

The village below a great mountain basked in the soft morning glow as the soft avian sound began to arise. It was dawn and the sunlight slowly crept along the floorboards from the window until it reached the large futon in the middle of the room. The silken sheets held an angelic form as she slept peacefully.

Her soft breaths were barely audible as the light began to creep its way along her ivory skin and onto her ebony locks. Her lids were closed shielding the world from her beautiful eyes; she was held the beauty of an angel._ Innocent_. For that was the perfect word to describe this sleeping beauty.

It was quiet except for the soft chirps of the birds for not even nature wanted to disturb this sleeping angel. Her ivory skin began to take on a soft golden hue as the sun began to warm her.

This peaceful scene was immediately interrupted by a young voice.

"Kagooomee!"

In came through the door a young boy with dark hair and pair of onyx eyes clad in an oversized shirt with the clan emblem on the back as well as long sleeping pants. He slammed the door of the young woman's door open and immediately tackled his older sister.

Cerulean orbs shot open only to be greeted by the young boy.

Unmoving the woman groaned. "Otouto." She buried herself further into the bed and began to push away the young boy. "Get off."

The boy shook his head furiously. "You got to get up Kagome!" He said as he lightly shook his sister.

"It's early." She said groggily and pulled the silken covers completely over her.

"Nope!" He whipped the covers off of her, revealing her to be in an oversized shirt almost identical to his.

Kagome shut eyes and buried her head into her pillow.

"Kagome!" He whined and shook her. "Kaa-san said to wake you!"

Kagome slapped the boy lightly. "Go away." Came the muffled voice.

"But Kaa-san-" The boy was cut off by a cheery voice.

"Sasuke. I said to wake to your sister not attack her." Came the voice of Uchiha Mikoto.

The boy's bottom lip protruded slightly into a pout as he hopped off the bed and exited the room while mumbling something about 'Kagome is always grumpy in the morning.'

Mikoto shook her head and sat at the edge of the bed, her tapered fingers stroked the back of her daughter lightly. "C'mon Kagome." She said softly but the girl just buried her face deeper into the covers.

Mikoto sighed. "Your brother came back from his mission last night." She said lightly.

The perked up immediately seemingly awake. "Really?" She asked excitedly.

The Uchiha matriarch smiled as she nodded. "Hai, he got back a few hours ago."

The raven haired girl was already at the doorway.

"Kagome." Mikoto's tone was edged. "He's been gone for over two weeks, let him rest."

Her shoulders sagged. "Alright…"

"Anyways, you must get ready for school."

Kagome shook her head. "No school." She said simply.

"Oh. Alright then." Then the matriarch walked passed her daughter and out of the room, but not before saying. "Breakfast in ten minutes."

Kagome nodded and watched her mother leave.

It was then that Kagome headed down the hallway to a certain room with a smirk on her face.

_I won't wake him_.

Silently she crept along the wooden floor until she reached the door; slowly she turned the knob to reveal her older brother's room.

The room was devoid of the morning light, for he always kept his windows shut. He liked the dark. Her eyes focused onto the futon in the corner of room. On the bed lay a dark form.

She walked up to the futon and sat at the edge. Her smirk turned into a deep frown, he reeked of blood and yet she got the sickening feeling that it wasn't his. He was still adorned in his ANBU uniform.

_Must have been really tired to sleep like this. _

His eyes had deep bruise like markings under them showing how little rest he had gotten which accented the lines under his eyes even more. His hair was matted to his scratched face.

He looked so worn.

Her heart wrenched. He went through so much, just so he could please Konoha…and the Clan. She sighed as she brought up her fingers to his face and stroked his cheek softly.

A tentative smile reached her lips, no one could ever to approach Uchiha Itachi while he slept, except her for she was the only one. His body would only wake him for a threat, and it seemed his body allowed her to see him vulnerable. She was no threat.

He trusted her.

Slowly his eyes opened to reveal a pair of onyx orbs. They were unfocused and weary, when they saw her innocent face looking down on him he smiled slightly and when he felt her delicate hands on his cheek he captured it with his own rough one. His calloused thumb grazed over the porcelain skin as he inclined his head towards her.

She smiled sadly. "Ohayo Aniki." She whispered as she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

He looked up at her with half lidded eyes. "…Kagome." Her name was spoken tenderly.

She placed a midnight strand out of his face and spoke softly. "You need rest."

He didn't say anything as he brought her down to the futon and wrapped his arms around her, her body fitting against his so perfectly.

His breathe was hot against her neck as they lie there together, neither one sleeping just simply basking in each other's presence.

After a too short of time they heard their mother. "Breakfast!" Came a distant cry.

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto, matriarch to the Uchiha Clan stood looked down at her youngest child. Sasuke. He was waiting expecting his siblings, she frowned a little. Her young son would always feel like a shadow for her oldest was the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan and her daughter was the beautiful heiress who would continue their bloodline.

Her two oldest children had always been close, everyone knew this. That is why she felt sorry for her son, he would always feel left out because the two always had special relationship. Itachi was the overprotective big brother that Kagome needed to beat away the always offending males and Kagome seemed to be the only one who could understand her _complex _son.

She smirked; yes her oldest was very protective of his little imouto. Although Mikoto wondered if he ever considered that she would have to marry someday. Her sons would marry and continue to lead the Clan but Kagome had a special role to play, for she had to marry into a strong clan like Hyuuga or Senju because then they would create a whole new bloodline.

Of course, that wasn't going to happen for a few more years. Kagome was only fifteen and had plenty of time. That is why she attended the Seminary. It was where Kagome honed her skills as a priestess. It was rare that anyone attended the exclusive and expensive school, but priestesses were looked up to and although it wasn't really permitted that they marry, the Clan looked past that rule and continued with their future plans.

Mikoto set the table and looked over to an expectant Sasuke, she smiled at her son who smirked back her.

She sat down by Sasuke and called. "Breakfast!"

After which seemed like an eternity two figures came from the hallway. Mikoto shook her head, it seemed that Kagome woke her oldest son but also convinced him to actually clean up before he ate.

She looked at Itachi, he now wore a black shirt with crest of the Uchiha Clan on the collar with a pair of long white pants while Kagome wore a very similar shirt but with white shorts.

They walked along side each other in total harmony; they seemed to move in sequence.

They both sat next to one another side by side across from their mother and Sasuke. Silence reigned but it was a comfortable one for the older siblings. The family was devoid of the patriarch, Uchiha Fugaku.

He rarely ate breakfast with his family on the week days for the Konoha Police Force needed him there early.

"Kagome?" Came the cool voice of Itachi.

"Hmm?" She inclined her head to her older brother.

"Why are both of you wearing my shirts?" He asked with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

Kagome turned to him. "I always wear your shirts when you're gone." Then she turned to Sasuke. "But why are you wearing one otouto?"

Sasuke beamed. "Because I missed aniki and you said you did it because it reminded you of him."

Itachi turned to Kagome. "Hn." He seemed amused by this. "Miss me that much, imouto?" He said with a smirk.

Kagome blushed seemingly embarrassed. "Thanks a lot Sasuke." She huffed as she threw a chopstick at the young Uchiha.

"Ow!" He whined as he rubbed his forehead. "Kaa-san! Kagome hit me!"

"Oh please!" Huffed Kagome as she seemed quite annoyed by her younger brother.

"Sasuke." Itachi's tone was edged. "You are to be a shinobi, act like one." He sounded defensive even it was something minor, Itachi _always_ defended his imouto.

"Yeah but-"

Itachi's glare silenced the young Uchiha.

Mikoto watched the interaction between her children.

Yes. It seemed that Itachi and Kagome did have a very _special_ relationship.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Okay I know Sasuke seems to be getting picked on, but believe me his siblings really do love him and it will show later on. Okay well I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think so that I might continue this. But of course the only way to do this is by reveiwing! Kay til next time!_

_-Amaya_


	2. Fragile

_Hello!_

_Wow! Very pleased with the response from the story so far, I was sort of apprehensive considering that this does contain incest which I so not support in the least bit however it makes a good story. I'm glad most of you looked over that and are going to continue reading, for those who are still skeptical let me put it this way...it's not real so get over it and read it if you enjoy it. Okay so read the A/N at the bottom got some stuff that requires the input of the reviewer! _

_Thanks to all those who reviewed **(hands out Itachi plushies)** All those go to my reviewers! _

_**Pairing:**ItachixKagome_

_**Itachi:** 18_

_**Kagome:** 15_

_**Sasuke:** 8_

* * *

Breakfast was mostly a silent affair with the occasional bicker between Sasuke and Kagome and the matronly reprimanding from the Uchiha matriarch. Itachi ate silently as he observed his family.

The Uchiha heir was struck out of his reverie when Sasuke spoke. "So nii-san…Got anything planned today?"

Itachi glanced up to his younger brother. "No."

Sasuke's eyes began to take on a hopeful light. "Can you help me with training then?"

Itachi glanced to his right and saw his sister posture slouch a bit. "Maybe."

Sasuke began to pout. "Maybe?" He whined. "Ahh C'mon nii-san you never spend time with me…"

It was then Itachi turned to Kagome. "Kagome, surely you need to work on your archery."

Kagome beamed at her brother. "Of course!"

Sasuke was practically exploding with joy. "Then we can all go training!"

Kagome laughed lightly. "Yep, c'mon otouto let's go get ready." She said merrily as she began to get up.

Sasuke was already running down the hallway, Kagome looked down to Itachi. "You going to get ready aniki?"

"I already am." He stated and took a sip of his tea.

Kagome looked at her mother for some help.

Mikoto shook her head. "If he wants to go out like that then let him."

"But Okaa-san just look at him! He is practically wearing pajamas, it's embarrassing!" Kagome said exasperatedly.

It was then that Itachi turned and quirked a brow at her. "Since when do I embarrass you imouto?" He actually sounded offended.

"Since you started to train in your pajamas!" Kagome snapped.

"Honestly Kagome does it really matter?" Mikoto said starting to get annoyed.

The young woman closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright, I don't care. Go in the nude for all care." And with that the infuriated miko was gone leaving the Uchiha to his mother.

"Itachi, do you really have to be so stubborn." Mikoto scolded.

He gave no reply.

"Itachi, just change." Her tone was edged.

The Uchiha heir merely got up and said nothing to his mother, with a slight smirk on his face. He had already planned on changing; he just needed some amusement from his imouto after such a strenuous mission. She never bored him.

* * *

Meanwhile in a certain miko's room, clothes were strewn everywhere and the young female inhabitant was getting quite frustrated.

There was a furious knock on her door followed by a young voice. "Gome! Nii-san says to hurry!"

"I know!" She shouted as she threw an unsuspecting article of clothing across the room. "I'm looking for my yukata."

The door opened to reveal her brothers in the door way both clad in their normal attire except for shoes awaiting their sister.

Sasuke quirked a brow and walked over to her closet that held the beautiful miko attire that she was to wear soon. "Why don't you wear this Kagome."

"I'm not a priestess yet otouto. Can't wear it til I graduate." She said sounding frustrated.

"Why do you want to wear a yukata for training?" Asked the youngest Uchiha.

"Because Tsubaki-shishou said 'you are to be a priestess not a shinobi' so I can't go out wearing a shirt and shorts for training anymore." She said mimicking her teacher's cold voice quite accurately. "Besides it's just archery, plus I need to learn how to fight better in more difficult clothing considering I'll be wearing that..." She pointed to silken miko garb hanging beautifully in her closet. "…everyday."

"Yeah but I want to spar with you." Whined Sasuke.

"We will otouto." She looked to Itachi who was now sitting on her bed. "…and aniki will spar with me too." She said with a smirk.

Itachi looked down at his imouto. "No." His once cool tone now was cold and stern.

"Aniki.." Kagome batted her eyelashes at her brother. "Why not?"

"I will not spar with you." He affirmed.

"You never do!" Kagome said with a pout.

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted. "Let Sasuke spar with you imouto."

Kagome gave up; her brother never sparred with her. Even if it would improve her skills, every time she sparred with Sasuke which in of itself was practically harmless, his whole body would go rigid and she could see the concern in his eyes. To her it seemed a little ridiculous that he could get so worried about her but she would have to talk to him about it later.

"Wear this." Itachi said apathetically and threw garments at the girl.

Kagome caught the projectile fabric and looked down at what he picked out for her. It was a cream colored yukata with intricate gold stitching forming graceful cranes that seemed to dance across the sleeves. The light shined down on the golden birds giving them the appearance of actual movement. Along with the yukata was an off white obi with silver feathers that blew across the fabric.

Kagome smiled up at him. "You have a great taste in fashion aniki." She teased earning the trademark grunt from her older brother.

"Kaa-san won't let you wear that to training." Sasuke reminded her.

Both siblings ignored their otouto and Kagome shooed her brothers out of her room so she could change.

Mikoto was cleaning up the kitchen while her boys began to wrap their feet and ankles in medical bindings. The matriarch hummed a soft tune as she cleared the table; she was immersed in her own thoughts for her daughter's future. It was when her daughter entered the dining area that Mikoto was brought out of her musings and looked at her daughter with a proud smile; yes her daughter would make a fine matriarch.

She looked regal when she walked into the room although she held grace now, Mikoto knew her daughter could be quite inelegant but she was young and most were awkward at her age. Eventually her daughter would acquire the grace and charm so that she would make the Clan proud. It was only a matter of time.

"Oh Kagome, you look beautiful." Mikoto was proud; her daughter was truly a sight to behold.

Kagome waved it off. "Aniki picked out what I should wear."

Mikoto walked up to her daughter fixing the garment so that it fit properly and then took down Kagome's tied back hair, letting the ebony tresses frame her pale features. "There. Now you truly look like an heiress of the Uchiha Clan."

"Kaa-san, it's just training you're acting like I'm out to go find a husband." Kagome said frustrated.

"You never know Gome-chan." Mikoto said sweetly as she arranged her daughter's hair to her liking.

The Uchiha siblings all stiffened, the only time their mother said Kagome's pet name was when she was planning something or along those lines.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at his mother, it was obvious that they wanted to marry his imouto off. He thought he had at least a few more years until he had to deal with this.

This was a problem

"Let's go." Itachi commanded causing his siblings to jump at the harshness of his tone.

Sasuke got over his aniki's threatening tone and hurried to put on his sandals and rushed out the door. Itachi looked to Kagome who looked anxious, it unsettled him greatly that his sister would have to be subject to this, all so she could please the Clan.

He sighed and handed his imouto her zori as she grabbed a bow and quiver by the doorstep. The two walked out in total silence leaving their scheming mother to her own devices.

The two Uchihas walked together in total sync with each other while the youngest called back to them urging his siblings to pick up the pace. He was excited to finally spend time with _both_, his brother and sister.

Sasuke was quite a few feet ahead while the two eldest slowed their pace to be out of hearing range.

Kagome saw her brother's jaw tighten, his jaw line portraying the strained muscle that seemed to be so taut that it looked painful. His shoulders were also rigid making his already powerful stride seem even more arrogant. Most would assume that Uchiha Itachi was simply acting supercilious but Kagome knew him better than that.

Her aniki was stressed.

"Aniki." She said worriedly earning a glance from the eldest. "Don't let such a simple and insignificant matter trouble you."

"It is quite the opposite. The matter is anything but simple and most definitely not insignificant." He said in a monotone.

"Don't talk that way to me." She snapped.

His steps faltered slightly as he shot her a confused look.

"Don't talk in that emotionless tone to me." She seemed really disturbed by it. "I understand around others…but not me." She stopped and looked up to him.

He looked down at her, her cerulean eyes glistening.

"I don't want you to shut me out." She grabbed his hand fiercely, her eyes bearing into him. Her tone took on an edge that sounded threatening. "I mean it. Don't shut me out like you do to Kaa-san and otouto." She didn't even mention their father, for that was another matter entirely.

He nodded with an apologetic look.

"Gomen nasai imouto." He said reverently and caressed her small hand.

She smiled warmly up at him. "No need to apologize aniki." Then she continued walking with Itachi in tow.

They walked a few more minutes and yet the eldest Uchiha sibling had yet to loosen his posture.

"Stop thinking about it." She mused as she stroked his hand that was intertwined with hers.

"It is…" He paused trying to correct his timbre. "…difficult not to."

Kagome's posture slacked a little and her steps wavered slightly. "I know." Her voice was meek. "But it has nothing to do with you so worrying about is just a waste of your energy."

It was then that the once stiff Uchiha now stopped dead in his tracks. "It has everything to do with me." He hissed.

Kagome felt his fingers tighten around her delicate hand, she ripped it away. "Itachi!" She snapped.

They were now facing each other, the tension made miscellaneous bystanders look at the two Uchihas with curiousity.

"It doesn't concern you." Her voice was edged.

"It does." His tone was now devoid of all emotions but the fire in his eyes was unmistakable.

"No, it doesn't!" She glared at her brother knowing his expressionless tone was intended. "Maybe I want to marry, to have a family and children." She was yelling now. "Is that really so bad, for me to be happy! You're going to have to let me go one day Itachi, you can't protect me forever!"

Itachi spoke but he seemed to speak almost as if he was quoting. "To marry someone you hardly even know, to make an eternal bond to a man you harbor no love for…." He looked her straight in the eye and his tone was commanding. "…this is what you want?"

The young priestess seemed defeated now and began to walk again. She spoke, though her words were barely audible. "…I don't know what I want aniki…"

They walked in the always comfortable silence once more moving in harmony with one another.

Moments passed until she spoke. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things…" She grabbed his hand which sent a wave of comfort through him. "…you were right."

Itachi smirked. "I always am."

"Baka!" Kagome hit him on the chest lightly. "Trying to make me mad when I just apologized." She accused him.

Her little outburst brought a smirk to the eldest Uchiha's face.

Kagome couldn't help but smile; she loved her aniki so much. It was hard to stay mad at him even with his obsessive protective habits; he always made her smile in small ways and always made her forget whatever was bothering her…even it was just for a moment.

And for this moment she was thankful.

She squeezed his hand affectionately. "Arigato aniki."

He did not smirk but smiled ever so slightly and his dark eyes seemed to take on an appreciative light.

* * *

The two eldest Uchiha entered their usual training ground in a small clearing of the dense forest that surrounded Konoha with an expectant and impatient younger Uchiha.

"Ugh! You two took forever!" Sasuke said as he sat on a tree branch pointing an accusing finger at his siblings.

"Gomen otouto." Kagome spoke for the both of them knowing Itachi could care less about his brother's impatience.

Sasuke seemed still a little upset.

Kagome smiled warmly. "C'mon down so aniki can help you with your shuriken."

Sasuke beamed and seemingly forgot about his brother's and sister's tardiness and jumped down, giving his aniki an innocent look filled with admiration for his older brother. "Can you hit all of the targets again!"

Itachi sighed. "Otouto, I've done the same maneuver many times over."

"But nii-san…" Sasuke began to pout.

Kagome smacked her brother lightly on the back. "C'mon Itachi, it's impressive you should do it."

The Uchiha prodigy sighed in defeat and walked to the middle of the clearing, he interlaced his fingers with the deadly kunai as he closed his eyes and envisioned each of the targets. He needed his mind cleared to pull of this flashy but precise move.

Within an instant he was in the air contorting his limbs releasing each kunai at a precise moment until he released the final one at a angle so that it stroked another sending the hit kunai at an angle so that it hit the target behind the large boulder. Once he heard the gratifying thud of each kunai hitting its designated target he landed back on his feet too look over at his imouto and otouto who although had seen this maneuver many times were simply awestruck.

Sasuke cheered while Kagome's eyes gleamed with pride. Itachi felt himself swell, he did not care for the approval of others but when his two siblings showed their enthusiasm he couldn't help but feel…satisfied.

"Well done aniki." Kagome said cheerily as she smiled warmly at him.

He nodded and looked down at his brother who eyes shined with admiration. "You are soo cool nii-san!"

Kagome laughed lightly and ruffled her brother's hair. "One day you'll be able to that in your sleep otouto."

Sasuke beamed up at his sister with affectionate eyes and hugged his sister. Kagome was taken back a bit but returned the embrace. "What was that about?" She asked confused at the random display of affection.

Sasuke just shrugged. "I just love you." He said innocently and ran off into the clearing.

Kagome looked up at Itachi with confused eyes.

Itachi knew what that his imouto's words really touched Sasuke, no one truly recognized his brother's skill considering he was the Uchiha prodigy. His brother always felt like a shadow and when his sister, one of the people he holds in high regard; noted on his skill, future or not; he was obviously overjoyed at her approval.

Of course this could all be summed up in three words for the Uchiha prodigy. "He admires you."

Kagome's eyes softened as she looked at her younger brother as she spoke. "He idolizes you though."

Itachi knew this although his brother may feel like a shadow at times; he was the boy's role model.

"Now." She turned to him with a cheery smile. "You two go play ninja while I go train."

Itachi had to resist the urge to roll his eyes but forgot the snide remark when he saw her back to him. "Where are you going?" He asked coolly.

"To practice archery." She said lightly and began to walk through the trees.

Itachi didn't like this; although she would be close he would not be able to see her for target practice was held in a wide field where targets were laid out for anyone who wanted to practice their skills at the bow and arrow.

"I'll see you in a few hours." She called back with a casual wave. "Play nice!"

He watched her go and every ounce of his being wanted to follow her but he stayed as he reassured himself that his dear imouto would be alright. He turned around to the clearing where his otouto stood waiting.

Itachi smirked. He needed to release some bent up tension.

The once soft morning glow that trickled through the trees and into the clearing now turned into a strong afternoon light that firmly resonated throughout the clearing. The small enclave held two Uchiha brothers; one was panting furiously and sweating while the other merely held mild amount perspiration. It didn't take a genius to figure which was which.

"That's enough for today Sasuke." Itachi said coolly to his nearly collapsing brother.

Sasuke who was breathing heavily with his hands on his knees looked up to Itachi through his ebony bangs. He nodded, knowing they would train more later on that day.

With that settled the younger Uchiha plopped himself by the base of a tree, he closed his eyes relaxing. Moments passed and his panting turned into even breathing. A sharp crack of metal splitting wood was heard directly into the Uchiha's ear causing him to jump to his feet with kunai in hand.

Sasuke looked down to see a shuriken embedded into the bark of the tree he was leaning against, his eyes shot up to his brother who held disappointment in his eyes.

"Never." Itachi voice was sharp. "Let your guard down."

Sasuke nodded. "Gomen nii-san, it won't happen again."

"Don't apologize to me." His timbre was emotionless. "It's your life."

Most would think that his brother was cruel and heartless to him but in reality he was just making him a strong shinobi.

Moments passed in a stagnant silence.

"Nii-san?"

Itachi's gaze shifted to his otouto.

"Where is nee-chan?"

"Right here!" Came a cheery voice.

The two Uchiha brothers turned to their sister to see her smiling innocently at them; the sun seemed to cast an iridescent glow over her pallid features and her cerulean orbs seemed to take an ethereal light. Her ebony tresses cascaded down her back and were cast gracefully askew behind her, a thin film of perspiration splayed itself over her ivory skin taking on the shine of the sun which made her snow white skin shimmer.

Nature seemed to revolve around the young miko for the sun shined even brighter when she entered their training area.

Sasuke watched as his brother's tense demeanor alleviate somewhat by his sister's presence.

Kagome huffed while wiping away the glistening droplets from her pale features. "Ugh, it's so hot."

"Let's head back." Itachi said coolly.

Kagome nodded in agreement and was about to head back when Sasuke spoke.

"Kagome, you and I still need to spar." Chimed the youngest.

Kagome glanced back obviously trying to find a way out of it.

"Another day, Sasuke." Came the eldest Uchiha.

"But-"

"Sasuke." Itachi's tone grew cold.

"Aniki." Kagome reprimanded. "A quick spar will not hurt anyone."

Itachi tensed once again.

Kagome shook her head. "Honestly aniki you act like I'm gonna break."

"I know, it's not like Kagome is gonna keel over…" Sasuke trailed off seeing the fire in his brother's eyes.

Kagome brushed it off. "C'mon otouto." She said as she rolled the sleeved of yukata leaving her arms bare.

Sasuke character instantly changed for the better as he and his sister positioned themselves for the fight.

Kagome and Sasuke squared off. When the fight commenced neither sibling moved, cerulean locked with onyx. Itachi watched the exchange between the two, Sharingan activated he would watch every move of his brother.

Although he was fairly confident in his imouto's abilities for she knew the basics of taijutsu as well as ninjutsu, her skill was barely above a genin making her the perfect opponent for Sasuke. Though her priestess skills were unparalleled. Her archery was impressive and although she had never shown any signs of the Sharingan her eyesight was excellent and could hit any target at almost any seeable range. As for her other skills, he was unsure of but being a long range fighter had its disadvantages and so he had never wanted to spar with her.

It would be such an uneven battle that it would be utterly pointless to even do such a thing. No matter how trivial a spar was, one always walked away with injuries and for that very reason he watched.

Itachi watched as his brother's forefinger inched barely a centimeter and he could already perceive his brother's movements.

"No shuriken." Itachi spoke in a clear tone.

Sasuke was surprised at how his brother could read every movement no matter how subtle; it was almost as if he could read minds.

Sasuke eyes flickered to his sister and was about to strike when his brother spoke once more.

"Sasuke." His brother reprimanded.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke whined and was clearly frustrated at how his brother read that he was going to use kunai.

"Otouto." Came a sharp whisper that was shot directly into his ear causing the younger Uchiha to jump. "Pay attention." And with that said he saw a flash ebony hair as the air was knocked out of him.

Itachi watched with indifference, yes his sister had speed which was vital being long range fighter for she could act swiftly before the enemy was able strike and also evade attacks as she put distance between her and her foe. However for this situation it made her taijutsu a difficult challenge for his brother to face.

Sasuke stunned by the attack stumbled on his feet as he tried to evade his sister's somewhat restrained attacks. She never put much force into her attacks for the sake of her brother's wellbeing but enough so that it deterred Sasuke from wanting to receive any of her hits.

Itachi watched as Sasuke finally regained his bearings and as his sister began to up her taijutsu methods causing his brother to also increase the intensity of the spar.

He watched as his two younger siblings once recreational spar turned into a more serious matter. This always happened, as his Sasuke got older his resolve to beat his sister steadily increased for his dear imouto had yet to lose a spar. It was rivalry of sort, but Itachi knew better. His brother wanted to beat his imouto so that he would gain the acknowledgement of none other than him. Yes. Sasuke admired Itachi and went to extreme methods in order to gain the acknowledgement of not only his older brother but also his father.

Which led Sasuke to his first hurtle in the path of acceptance; defeat Kagome.

Kagome and Sasuke's spar continued on and on and his otouto was starting to get frustrated. Itachi knew his brother made the same mistake over and over; he would get frustrated and in turn would start to get desperate to win. It was only a matter of time before he got careless. His emotions always clouded his judgment, a fatal mistake.

The battle's outcome was inevitable now, it was then that Itachi decided to lessen his severe observation and let his mind drift into unconscious thought.

Sasuke's breathing was labored while his sister's was more along the lines of quick pants. Kagome was having more difficulty this time with Sasuke, his skill was improving daily and soon his shinobi skills would surpass her own. It was only a matter of time.

Seeing her otouto launch into the air Kagome began to ready herself for the oncoming attack, her calculating eyes watched as her brother's kick came to make contact. Sasuke felt her fingers wrap around his ankle as she twisted his body midair and threw his contorted body across the clearing.

Sasuke's person grazed the lush grass causing his once sweaty clothes now take on various stains of dirt and grass. The young Uchiha now face down in the dirt was motionless.

Kagome dropped her battle stance and looked over to a day dreaming Itachi.

"I think I was a little hard on him." She spoke to herself quietly as she looked over to her still motionless brother with guilty eyes.

She began to approach him when within an instant he was charging at her head on.

Kagome tensed but sighed,_ does he ever learn?_ She thought exasperatedly.

Kagome watched as her brother charged at her head on but was astounded at what she saw.

It wasn't that her otouto's speed was impressive or his newfound energy but what was interlaced between his fingers.

_Since when can Sasuke use senbon?_

In between each finger were at least two sets of those wretched needles that she loathed so much.

Too shocked at what her otouto was doing she simply watched as the two dozen senbon headed straight at her. Not thinking of the consequences did the only thing she could do at that situation…

Itachi eyes snapped over to his sister only to see her be engulfed in a sphere of soft pink light. He couldn't move.

Sasuke saw his sister engulf herself in a barrier and watched in horror filled astonishment as the senbon repelled against the barrier and back at him.

Kagome seeing what she had done to her brother disregarded the consequences once again as she dropped her barrier and erected one around her brother protecting him from the oncoming senbon sending them back at her . All she could do was close her eyes and wait.

Itachi watched frozen as his seemingly worst trepidation came to life before his eyes. The only thing that made him move was her pained cry.

Kagome simply turned to the side as the needles pierced her flesh; she gasped in pain and fell to her knees. Although most would barely wince at a senbon wound, having twenty or so strike all at once was a little much for many to handle.

Sasuke looked down at his sister; she let out a pained cry as she fell to her knees before him. The once flying needles now protruded themselves from her left arm making a truly gruesome sight they were embedded deep into her flesh and some were even dangerously close to her throat. His vision blurred from unshed tears and began to rush to her side only to be welcomed by the sight of his brother glaring murderously at him.

"Gomen! Gomen nasai! Nee-chan!" He began to sputter apologies as tears streamed.

Blood began to seep out of the twenty or so wounds and although it was not a lot, combined made the whole scene seem quite serious.

Kagome spoke in a pitiful display of nonchalance. "It's alright…otouto…" She winced slightly as she stood.

"Just senbon…its nothing …too serious." Kagome gave him a weak smile.

"But nee-chan!" Sasuke gasped at the blood that streamed down her hand falling onto the ground below. "We need to go to the hospital."

Kagome shook her head. "Not allowed, you know the rules."

Kagome being a priestess could not seek the medical the attention of Konoha. It was one of the many rules of the attending the Seminary, of course if anything serious happened Kagome was to be brought to the Temple immediately where no one knew what happened behind those closed doors. All the Uchiha head family knew was that healing chakra would not work with Kagome and that's all that they were told.

Of course Kagome was demanded to give their father more insight as too why this was and so Kagome told as much as she could. Kagome told them of how priestesses could heal wounds much like medic-nin but only one's of high caliber. None of her mentors could use their powers to heal the wounded magically; all they could do were antediluvian-like methods of healing. Which although were old-fashioned still very effective.

However if Kagome were to ever become seriously injured she was to be healed using their supernatural ways. The reason for such secrecy was that the identity of the priestess who could do such healing was unknown and was to be kept that way.

When the Uchiha clan head asked why the confidentiality was needed, Kagome did not know why but knew that to be able to heal one needed a pure heart and that in it of itself was no easy feat. She explained it as having purity meant to reach a certain state of enlightenment. After that their father asked no more questions on the matter.

Itachi looked at her pinned arm and knew that it was not life threatening but senbon were the most tedious of injuries and the more he thought about it the more concerned he got. He rarely cared for things but when it came to his imouto…

…well that was an entirely different matter.

Itachi was not angered by the incident but rather disappointed in his brother and he knew very well that disappointment would disconcert his otouto much greater than any amount of fury.

"Should we go to the Temple then?" Sasuke spoke weakly.

Kagome shook her head. "Okaa-san has bandages at home."

Sasuke nodded as he wiped away some tears. "Should we pull them out?"

Itachi spoke this time. "No. We should remove them when we have bandages on hand so we do not cause too much blood loss." His voice was not stern or harsh but rather held detachment.

Sasuke seemed to be truly affected by his brother's tone but accepting.

"Sasuke, go play." Itachi waved him off.

"But nee-chan-" Sasuke was cut off by his sister.

"Otouto don't worry, aniki will take of me." She smiled as she ruffled his hair. "Go play while I clean up."

"But-"He was silenced by Itachi's glare.

It was obvious Itachi didn't want him any where near his sister. Sasuke watched as Itachi took hold of his sister while being careful about her injuries and held her bridal style.

"Be home before dusk." Itachi spoke too him with the same level of detachment.

Sasuke looked away but nodded in understanding.

Itachi gave a curt nod and was gone with Kagome in tow. Sasuke knew they would be home within a matter of minutes considering how fast Itachi would move.

So there Uchiha Sasuke stood alone with only guilt to keep him company.

* * *

Itachi found himself in the courtyard of the Uchiha manor holding his sleeping imouto in his arms. The Uchiha heir walked inside and made his way to his room. Itachi placed his sister on his bed, being mindful of her pinned arm. He looked down on her.

A few dried streaks etched themselves along her pale cheeks. She'd been crying. It was obvious that the pain was bothering her and yet she said nothing, so as not to upset him further or to spare her brother from further castigation.

He walked through the household but knew that the Uchiha manor was empty and so made his way to the dining area.

There on the low dining table lay a piece of paper with neat kanji scribbled on it.

_Went out for groceries._

_Be back by dusk, be good!_

Obviously a note from his mother, Itachi went to the cabinet that lay in the hallway. He found the first aid kit and brought it to his sister.

She was awake now and was looking down at her arm. The once streaming crimson now caked around her once flawless flesh making her mutilated arm look gorier than it actually was.

Kagome looked up to him. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Itachi said nothing to that fact but rather spoke a question. "Can you walk?"

"My legs are perfectly fine." Kagome said with indignation.

Itachi nodded. "Come."

Kagome shot him perplexed look but followed him anyways.

Itachi led her outside where they walked along a gravel path which led the pair to the bathhouse.

Itachi opened the door for his imouto who was still a little confused. They walked in only to be greeted by the hot steam that clouded their vision.

Kagome felt her yukata sliced away leaving her in her undergarments.

"Aniki." Kagome rasped in surprise as she felt her skin become damp from the humidity of the bathhouse.

Itachi quirked a brow. "Get in."

Kagome nodded numbly and got into the steaming bath. It was dimly lit and the steam blurred her usually sharp vision. The only way she could tell that someone joined her was the rising water as the water lapped against her body.

Soon Itachi came into view; scratch that…soon a very shirtless Itachi came into view. His eyes now onyx and his dark locks plastered to his pale features. Kagome felt his fingers brush against her skin making her body warm to his touch.

Itachi's hands made their way over to injured arm, never touching the skin as he swiftly pulled out the first needle. It was so quick that Kagome barely even felt it and only watched at the hot steamy water mixed with the new crimson liquid.

And so Itachi began the meticulous task of removing the senbon. He used the precision of any medic-nin and took much care as too not hurt his sister. Minutes passed and only once did she let out a small whimper of pain, which Itachi stopped immediately but when his imouto reassured him he continued.

Soon her arm was free from needles as Itachi dropped the last of the bloodied needles into the pile on the side of the bath. Kagome gave him a gratifying smile as he took a washcloth and slowly kneaded away the caked blood soothing her tense muscles as he did so.

He watched as her eyes slid closed and her breathing evened, he ceased his cleaning of her wounds to throw the now crimson washcloth aside and apply some medicinal ointment onto the various puncture wounds. Afterwards he raised her arm out of the water so as to not wash away the salve.

Itachi picked up his imouto and wrapped her in a robe and carried her back to the house.

* * *

The older Uchiha looked down at his sleeping imouto, she now was bandaged, cleaned and asleep. She still was in the robe he wrapped her in and her arm was fully bandaged as she lay in his bed. He smiled lightly at the sight of her, she was so young and so innocent compared to him, who was so jaded and cold.

He pulled the charcoal colored blanket over and watched as the silken fabric fell onto her sleeping form. His finger ghosted over her cheek as he placed an ebony lock behind her ear.

His light smile never once dampening as he looked down at his sleeping imouto, she truly was precious to him.

He loved her so much.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat at the edge of a dock looking out into the lake as the sun set over the water. The soft sound of water lapping against the shore and the far away sounds of his village lulled him into a daydream. He rethought the incident that happened earlier today.

The spar he and his sister were in got a little out of hand, he grew angry and let desperation for victory overwhelm him causing him to hurt his sister. Something he never wanted to do, it made him feel terrible. Like something was tearing him up from the inside out, he loved his sister and when he saw her…gasping in pain from the injuries he had inflicted…

Well he did what any eight year old would do, he cried. He was scared that he killed her, he could have. It would have only take on senbon to go through her throat and…

He clenched his fists and shook away the thought. Now he understood why Itachi never wanted to spar with Kagome. He just didn't want to hurt her…

_Like I did. _

Sasuke was jostled out of his reverie when a cold voice spoke.

"Sasuke."

The young Uchiha turned back to see none other than his brother. It was then that Sasuke realized that he was supposed to be home…another mistake.

Sasuke just hung his head low. "Gomen nii-san. I lost track of time."

Itachi sighed and walked over to his brother. "That's not why I am here."

He sat down beside Sasuke looking onto the setting sun. The sky streaked with various shades of crimson and gold reflecting off the waters of the lake, it was peaceful.

"I didn't mean to…" Sasuke trailed off.

Itachi nodded. "I know." His voice was softer.

"Then why-" Sasuke asked but was cut off.

"I need you to understand some things." Itachi said his eyes seemed to take on a different light.

"Like what nii-san?" He asked innocently.

"First…" He paused. "You need to know is that I hold no resentment towards you otouto."

Sasuke felt the ripping pain starting to recede.

"Do you know why I am so protective over Kagome?" Itachi turned slightly to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged.

Itachi smiled lightly. "It's because I am her brother."

The younger Uchiha's expression held confusion.

"Being a brother is much more than just a blood relation, it is…"He seemed to think over his words. "…a duty of sorts."

"Duty?"

Itachi nodded. "Being a brother, it's your duty to protect your sister."

"That's why you get so mean when I tease nee-chan?" Sasuke asked not convinced.

Itachi chuckled lightly and shook his head. "No. That's me trying to make you more mature so that you make a strong shinobi."

Itachi continued. "What I am trying to say Sasuke is that although it may seem that I am favoring Kagome, it's not really the case. Being her brother…older or younger…" He looked out to setting sun once more. "…it's our responsibility to protect her because no matter what you may think Kagome is fragile."

"Fragile?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai, Kagome is young and very innocent. Unlike me who has seen things that she could never fathom, things you will see…one day." Itachi's eyes darkened. "I am trying to prepare you for the life of a shinobi. Sasuke and so you must be strong."

"But I'll never be as strong as you…" Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi shook his head. "One day…you will be."

The young boy beamed up at his brother. "Really? You really think so?"

Itachi nodded. "You will be strong Sasuke, but there is no point in having strength if you cannot protect someone."

"Protect who?"

Itachi turned to him with a small smile. "Your sister."

"But…What do I need to protect her from?" Sasuke asked perplexed.

Itachi looked back onto the setting sun. "Many things."

"Like what?"

"What would you say if Kagome was forced to marry a man against her will?"

Sasuke bristled much to Itachi's approval. "I wouldn't let nee-chan do that!"

Itachi smirked. "Good, because you know what would happen if she did marry?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"…she would be taken away from us…" Sasuke gasped at Itachi's words. "…forever."

"I will never let nee-chan marry ever!" Sasuke exclaimed as he stood.

Itachi nodded with approval. "Good." He stood as well. "Now don't tell anyone about this conversation we had…" He looked off into the tree line behind him, eyes narrowing. "…a secret between brothers."

Sasuke nodded furiously.

"Now go home, I'll be there shortly." Itachi's voice was stern as his eyes focused onto the forest behind them

Sasuke looked into the direction of trees but saw nothing. "Alright." And with that he ran home.

Once Sasuke was out of sight, Itachi immediately activated his Sharingan. Those demonic orbs bore into the dark forest.

"Reveal yourself." Itachi demanded.

Minutes passed and nothing happened, the day's last light began to slowly disappear.

Itachi pulled out a kunai and readied himself for battle.

The sun's light flickered helplessly through the trees until the area was completely shrouded in darkness.

It was at that very moment that a cloaked figure flickered into his vision. Itachi readied himself for battle, but he could not sense any killing intent in the being's chakra signature.

"You have been following me." It was a statement.

Itachi saw the enigma's eyes resonate with unmistakable kekkai genkai that stared back at him, the Sharingan. However it was mutated version of his clan's bloodline limit.

"For awhile too…" The cloaked man spoke.

"Why?" Itachi demanded.

"Curiosity." The man's voice was malicious but held cunning.

Itachi said nothing.

"Interesting conversation you had with your brother." The man drawled. "You sure are protective of your dear little sister." The enigma sneered.

Itachi bristled. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really…" The man brushed off some imaginary lint off of his shoulder. "…I just came to have a conversation as well."

The Uchiha heir was silent.

"I have come to offer my guidance and training, Uchiha Itachi."

"Why would I accept such teaching from the likes of you?" Itachi's voice was edged with venom.

"…surely you don't want your dear imouto to suffer the same fate as you."

Itachi stiffened. "…what fate?"

"To live a life that's not yours to live…. but your clan's. To live, breathe, and die for the clan…" The man quoted. "…that is your fate."

"My fate does not matter, my sister's destiny will hers and hers alone."

"The clan will be sure to twist her fate until she must serve the clan in the some unthinkable ways." The cloaked figure said with obvious disgust. "You know what I speak of."

"_To marry someone you hardly even know, to make an eternal bond to a man you harbor no love for…"_

His words resonated through his mind, knowing full well that this is what the Clan wanted from her.

"The Clan will ensure it…" The man said. "…the pressure the Uchiha puts on one is intense, she is fragile like you said." He sneered. "She will surely break."

"That will not happen." His voice was stern.

The man shook his head beneath his hood. "You will seek me out."

Itachi said nothing.

"…until then Uchiha Itachi…" The cloaked figure turned his back to Itachi.

Itachi spoke this time. "Your name?"

Vermillion eyes stared back at him.

"….Uchiha…Uchiha Madara."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Okay so how do you like it? Obviously an arranged marriage is about to pop up so should I make an OC or use a Naruto Character and just make him older? If you want me to use a Naruto Character then it's probably going to be Neji (older). _

_Also I need to add a few more Clans in my story so if you have an idea for a Clan let me know their general appearance, bloodline limit, abilities, name etc. Kagome needs powerful Clans vying for her heart. Let me know in a review, PM or email. I prefer PM/Email so I can discuss it with you. If I do use any of your ideas **I will give you credit** so let me know!_

_Alright so this chapter I thought was a good length, but of course for such a lengthy chapter I would very much appreciate reviews! As much as I love reviews, I truly love feedback. I mean I live off it. I would prefer a longer review than just "Good Chapter! Update!" I have nothing against those kinds I just feel like we are both being cheated here. I want you to let me know what you think of my story so that I can improve my writing and also it benefits you because then you recieve better written material! I will **never **be offended by constructive criticism, but I do get offended if someone flames. If you do give me constructive criticism then I will most likely reply back to you so that we may discuss some weak points in my writing. So If you do see excessive grammatical errors, repeating words, spelling errors that occur consistantly then let me know. Now I understand that there are probably some grammar errors and if you see one or two and point them out then I will most likely not bother with it but if there is something I am consistantly making mistakes on the let me know, this doesn't just apply to grammar either, if you find plot holes, rushed scenes, OCCness or any other weak points please tell me!_

_Okay well I think that's it, so leave me feedback! _

_-Amaya_


End file.
